Ichigo and Ryou Land
by abrocks1234
Summary: Welcome to Ichigo and Ryou Land, the second happiest place on earth First is Disney World ! I'm posting random one shots. Sorry if the first one was bad. I'm going to make some more...ramdomer ones. Is randomer a word? No its not...eh. Whatever. Just...read and review, I guess. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic, so keep it low on the bashing, please. Constructive critism is fine, but FLAMING IS MEAN!**

**I really like IchigoxRyou, so Imma do just a bunch of random oneshots. **

**Sorry, the first one is really bad. I'll try to be better.**

**Kay, well, I can't think of anything else to say, so, ENJOY! I guess...**

* * *

**Oneshot Number 1: Late. Again.**

Ichigo panted as she slammed open the door of the cafe.

"Well well! Look who decided to finally SHOW UP!" the voice she absolutely despised hissed. She growled and glared at a particular blonde boy standing at the stairs. His arms were crossed, with a very familiar smirk across his face.

"Shut up, Shirogane," she growled.

"So, what's your excuse for being late THIS time, Strawberry?" her boss laughed.

"DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY!" Ichigo's face grew red.

"Why not, Strawberry?" Ryou's smile grew.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo ran after Ryou, jumping on his back and pushing him to the ground.

"AGH! GET OFF, BAKA! YOU'RE HEAVY!" Ryou shoved Ichigo off. Ichigo rolled across the floor, then jumped up, glaring, her tail twitching.

"Uh...Strawberry...your ears...tail..." Ryou trailed off, pointing at Ichigo. She squealed and jumped, patting her ears. She looked around, then dove under a table.

Ryou walked up, put a hand on the table, and leaned down. "They're gone now, baka."

"I'm not a baka!" Ichigo hissed as she crawled out from under the table, her ears and tail disappeared.

"Baka," Ryou muttered under his breath, walking away.

"Take that BACK!" Ichigo lunged at her boss, grabbing his legs.

"LET GO, STRAWBERRY!" he said, hitting her hands. He lost balance and and fell.

"OOF!" Ichigo grunted. Ryou looked up, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah," Ichigo whispered. She looked into his big blue eyes and lost herself. She was no longer in the cafe. She smiled and sighed.

"Hey guys, what's hap-...uh..." a blue-headed girl trailed off, walking into the room. She stopped at the strange sight of her boss on top of her co-worker. "What are you guys...? I'm...uh...oh! Sorry! I'll just...uh... go now..." she took a step back.

"NO! We weren't-!" Ryou rolled off of Ichigo and stood up. Ichigo sat up.

"Mint! It wasn't-!"

Mint just chuckled. "I'm kidding! You guys are crazy." With one last shake of her head, she walked back into the kitchen. Seconds later, they heard a delighted squeal.

"Ichigo onee-san and boss were making out? EXCITING NO NA DA!"

Ryou just sighed, shook his head, and walked away, leaving a very red Ichigo, patting down a pair of cat ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I have gone through this one really fast. Hopefully its better than the first one. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMUH! I DUN OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY ANIME FOR THAT MATTER! I ALSO DO NOT OWN A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF CHOCOLATE! WHICH IS TOTALLY UNRELATED TO TOKYO MEW MEW! **

* * *

**Scared Little Strawberry**

"A-a-are you s-sure about t-this?" Ichigo whispered, stuttering.

"Yes, we're positive," Zakuro smirked.

"B-b-but Zakuro-san!" Ichigo protested.

"Sorry, Strawberry. Majority rules." An evil grin grew across Ryou's face. The redhead glared at her boss.

Ryou laughed. "What's wrong, Strawberry? You SCARED?!"

"Me? Scared! Puh-lease! I'm NOT scared!" Ichigo laughed nervously. The rest of her friends grinned. This was too easy.

"Your not scared? Than why don't you go first?" Mint said.

"F-f-first?" Ichigo whimpered.

"What's wrong? I thought you weren't SCARED!" Ryou said, poking her in the stomach.

"I'm not!"

"Than why are your ears out?"

Ichigo howled and patted at her head. she stopped. "Wait a second! My ears aren't out!"

Ryou dropped to his knees, laughing. Ichigo glared at him and stomped her foot. Man, would she love to just...just...KISS HER BOSS!

Wait...kiss? No. Kill. She meant kill. SHE WOULD JUST LOVE TO KILL HER BOSS!

"So...are you going or not?" Zakuro-san said, bored.

"Yes! I am!" Ichigo looked up bravely and turned to the dark house.

"A-a-are you sure there's a g-ghost in there?" she whispered.

"Yes," Ryou crossed his arms.

"A-a-and _we _have t-to..."

"Get it. Yes. Now _GO!"_ Ryou shoved her up to the door. Ichigo shrunk back, shaking.

"She's scared," Ryou whispered to the girls, loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

"I'm NOT SCARED!" she said, standing straight again. "I'm just...getting ready."

"You're ready." Ryou opened the door and pushed her in there, slamming the door behind her.

"S-s-see? I'm n-not scared," her voice came from the other side of the door.

Ryou bent down and nodded at Pudding. "You know what to do."

With a sly smile, Pudding saluted and ran to the side of the house, to a dusty window.

"How are you doing so far, Ichigo?" Lettuce yelled through the door.

"G-g-good..." Ichigo's scared voice said.

Pudding scratched at the window, moaning. A scream pierced through the air, and the door slammed open again. Ichigo, ears and all, ran out, screaming. She leaped...right into Ryou's arms, bridal style. Her face was a bright crimson, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I h-h-heard...THE GHOST!" she squealed, shaking.

Pudding ran back around the house, laughing. Everyone laugh as well, and Ichigo's ears disappeared.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!" she hopped out of Ryou's arms, blushing.

"Okay, guys. Let's get serious now," Ryou said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Let's go." He opened the door and walked inside.

"Oooohhh, so scary!" he mocked Ichigo's high voice.

"RYOU!" she screamed.

"You just called him Ryou," Mint whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"Oh. What? I mean, SHIROGANE!" Ichigo screamed again. Ryou just smirked and continued walking into the house.

"How is every one doing?" he asked after a while. Everyone answered except for one certain girl...

"Baka, if your trying to scare us, it's not working," he said in a bored tone. Still no answer from his Strawberry. EW! Not HIS Strawberry! No! UGH! GET THAT IMAGE OUT OF YOUR HEAD! Ryou slapped himself.

Zakuro shined the flashlight on him. "Shirogane? Are you okay?"

Ryou rubbed his now red cheek. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"BOO!" someone grabbed him from behind.

"GAH!" Ryou jumped and spun around, throwing punches.

"OW! Okay, Shirogane! Last time I ever try to scare YOU, dork!" the person said. Ryou stopped punching.

"Strawberry? UGH! You BAKA!" he grabbed her hand and helped her up. She pushed her red hair out of her face, her face glowing the the flashlight's glow.

"God! Can't even pull a prank on you without getting a blackeye! GEEZ!" she muttered.

"Don't pull pranks on me then!" Ryou said. He stopped. "You have a black eye?"

"Probably!" she hissed, her hand over her eye.

Ryou just stared for a second. Then her gently pulled her hand off her eye, grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to his.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Ichigo blushed. Everyone else in the room shifted their feet awkwardly.

"Just looking at your eye, baka," Ryou whispered, pushing her hair out of her face. A shiver went down her spine. Ryou was still holding her hand.

"I think I already see it starting to bruise," he said, pulling away from her. "Again, I'm sorry, Strawberry."

"It's fine," Ichigo waved her hand. The rest of the Mews just look at them with obvious curiosity. No bickering coming from them, no arguing, no screaming.

"Annnnyyyy wayyyyyy..." Zakuro finally broke the silence. Everyone turned to her. "We should keep going. Right?"

Ryou nodded. "Yes. Lets keep going." The Mews nodded and continued through the house. A scream echoed through the room.

"What was that?!" Lettuce asked, her eyes wide.

"Ichigo onee-san? Are you pranking us again?" Pudding called out.

"P-p-pudding...I'm right next to you," the red-head answered, shaking like a leaf.

"Stay calm," Ryou muttered. Another scream, and Ichigo grabbed the closest thing to her.

"OW! Baka! Let GO!" Ryou shook the girl off his arm, but she clutched on.

"NYA! NO!" she squeezed his arm harder.

"Strawberry! Are you seriously scared of a ghost? You can battle aliens and Chimera Animas, but your scared of GHOSTS?!"

"EVERYBODY HAS A FEAR, RYOU! DON'T PRETEND YOU'RE PERFECT!"

Ryou stopped trying to shake her off. _She called me Ryou again..._ Ryou was pleasantly surprised.

"Uh...yeah...just...get off," he slid her off his arm. She fell to her knees. Zakuro-san shined the light on her just as someone screamed again.

"We're getting closer to the ghost," Ryou said, unfazed. Ichigo moaned on the ground as Lettuce helped her up.

Zakuro moved the flashlight around. She stopped and slowly moved the light beam back. A shadow of a person was near the corner. But the thing is...there was no one there to cast the shadow.

"I think we found her," Ryou said calmly. _That was easy. _A cold breeze blew along the back of his neck and he spun around. Nothing was there. He took a step back.

"What's wrong, Shirogane-san?" Pudding asked. Ryou shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm just imagining things."

End of part one.

**I shall post part two when I get to it**


End file.
